


An Other Angel

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Gen, Love, Saints, visionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Joan imagines something else, just for a moment.





	An Other Angel

Her Voices didn't bring her flowers. Nor did they ask about her day's events, preferring to order her to action and assure her of God's love.

" _Does_ God love me?" she asked, the bouquet of wildflowers loose upon her lap.

"Oh, yes, dear girl," he said, neatly tucking a stray lock of hair behind one of her ears. "As do I."

A sensible older man, she thought. Someone very like her father might have chosen for her. She closed her eyes, just for a moment, imagining ordinariness. The light was too bright, even yet. She knew what he was.

"I should put on my armour," she said, standing up. "The scouts said they saw a Burgundian force."

"We _all_ love you," he said, a little sadly. "Remember that."

She went smiling to the fight.


End file.
